Petrus of Thorolund
Petrus of Thorolund is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Sean Barrett, who also voiced Ingward and Andre; and Grandahl in Dark Souls II, and Andre and Hodrick in Dark Souls III. __TOC__ Location Firelink Shrine. Among the ruins up to the right in a room leading towards the Undead Parish lift. Plot Initially he will not have much to say and then give the player a Copper Coin as a token of good will. Eventually he will ask the player to join the Covenant of the Way of White. If the player says no to the Covenant question, the player may still join later. After more dialogue, Petrus will agree to sell miracles. When prompted enough times, Petrus will mention an undead mission, and ask for a show of devotion in the form of 100 souls per player level. Paying him causes him to reveal information regarding bonfires. After the Capra Demon in the lower Undead Burg is defeated, Petrus is joined by Reah of Thorolund and two companions from the Thorolund Order (named Vince and Nico) in the Firelink Shrine. They are on a secret mission and will not talk much about what is going on. Once the game has been reloaded or the player leaves Firelink Shrine, the visitors will be gone and Petrus will not talk much about what happened. If the player talks to Lautrec of Carim he will offer information to the player for souls based upon level. He tells the player about how the lady and two companions went down to The Catacombs and got attacked, while Petrus escaped and left the others behind. If the player talks to Petrus after this, he will tell his side of the story and about how the lady is left alone and her companions have been turned to hollow. Talking to Oswald of Carim will result in some implications and accusations against Petrus, claiming that his soul is drenched in sin. Should Reah be discovered, but not brought back, Petrus reveals his dark side, relishing the chance to take advantage of her. If Reah is rescued, Petrus will eventually kill her and claim her items for himself. Killing Petrus after rescuing Reah prevents him assassinating her. Lore Not much is known about Petrus except that he knows of Reah, Vince and Nico's childhoods. Patches knows of Petrus, and his dark nature. Oswald of Carim is also aware of the sinister side of Petrus. Notes *Killing him counts as a sin. *Killing Petrus prior to Reah of Thorolund's arrival to Firelink Shrine causes her and her bodyguards, Vince and Nico of Thorolund, to attack the player on sight. Also, paying Oswald does not turn them friendly. *Not talking to Petrus at all results in Reah and her bodyguards not spawning until he is spoken to. *Up to 3 Humanities can be taken from him via the Dark Hand. *Petrus sells miracles without asking to join the Way of White if the player waits until his companions have arrived. *Killing him after Reah of Thorolund has disappeared but before she is rescued still allows Reah to show up later and sell miracles, however he will not have the Ivory Talisman this way. Strategy Petrus alternates between attacking with his Morning Star and defending with his shield, as well as healing once when brought down to about half health, and occasionally using force. Block, attack, parry and riposte as usual, and backstab him when he attempts to heal. Also, be cautious when blocking or tanking his hits as he can inflict bleed. Wares |Talismans = }} Character information Health and souls Defenses Equipment Morning Star|RH1-img = Wpn Morning Star.png|RH2 = Thorolund Talisman|RH2-img = Tali Thorolund Talisman.png|LH1 = Knight Shield|LH1-img = Knight shield.png|chest = Elite Cleric Armor|chest-img = Elite Cleric Armor.png|hands = Elite Cleric Gauntlets|hands-img = Elite Cleric Gauntlets.png|legs = Elite Cleric Leggings|legs-img = Elite Cleric Leggings.png|spell1 = Great Heal Excerpt|spell1-img = Mirc Great Heal Excerpt.png}} Drops Humanity | num1 = 2 | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Ivory Talisman | Tali Ivory Talisman.png | Guaranteed | res2 = If he kills Reah }} Dialogue *This dialogue happens if he kills Reah |} Trivia *In development, Petrus was apparently supposed to be rescued from a prison. pl:Petrus z Thorolund Category:Dark Souls: Characters